All I Want To Do
by tvaddict23
Summary: MAJOR AU SaraGrissom romance. Grissom and Sara's first meeting in San Francisco has a much different outcome. COMPLETE


DISCLAIMER – Not mine. Belong to Anthony Zuiker, et al, CBS and Alliance Atlantis.

A/N - Yep, another songfic. Think cotton candy. Really FLUFFY and totally SUGARY.

The lyrics of the song, All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You by Heart is a skeleton for this story. It won't actually appear in the story as a song.

* * *

**All I Want To Do ….. Is Make Love To You**

Stanford University – 1992

The weather made Sara uncomfortable. It gave her too many flashbacks. The glowering sky, the continuous rain, just like the day her mother killed her father. Although she knew she should be studying, her mind was churning too much to concentrate.

Her roommate had gone out for the night, and given her the usual access to her car. Grabbing REM's Out of Time CD, and the keys to the clapped out 1970 puke green Chevy Nova, Sara hurried through the rain to the car.

She drove aimlessly through the outer suburbs of San Francisco. Then down to the bay, to watch the rain through the windscreen, and watch the lightening flash over the Golden Gate Bridge. After about an hour, she decided to drive back to her dorm, and try to get some study done.

Not far from the Bridge, she saw a figure by the side of the road. As she drew closer, the features confirmed it was a man. He was dressed a little upper class to be standing on the side of the road with no umbrella, or coat to protect him from the wet night.

Pulling up beside him, she wound down the passenger window and smiled. He bent down and gave her a smile of his own.

"Kinda got caught out huh?" she asked.

"Actually, I love walking in the rain, not to mention, the decent thunder and lightening storm that came with this one."

"The wind's picking up, you'll catch pneumonia if you stay out here."

With a shrug of his shoulders he opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat. Sara looked him over. He was older than her, maybe 33. Blue intelligent eyes, with a bright energy to them. Gorgeous hair that most women would kill for. Curly, but not overly so, and cut shorter than the mullet haircuts that were all over campus.

"You know, you really shouldn't pick up strangers."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. Gut feeling though, I don't think you'll hurt me. You from around here?"

He shook his head. "No, just here to give a few lectures over at Stanford."

Sara nodded. "That's cool. Can I take you anywhere, back to your hotel?"

Again he shook his head. "I'm staying on campus actually. They were too cheap to spring for a hotel."

Sara smiled. They continued on in silence for a while before Sara noticed that her guest was shivering with the cold. She turned the heater up, but like with all but the basics and the sound system in the car, it didn't work.

Remembering a hotel not far, she headed toward it. Minutes later, they were in a rather cheap room, but all that mattered was that it had a good heating system, and a shower.

Forcing the man to strip, she laid his clothes in front of the heater, and made sure the shower was nice and hot. After about twenty minutes, her guest stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"Thanks for that," he said drying his hair.

Sara would never have described herself a loose or easy, but there was something about the man standing before her that was irresistible. Taking a step to close the distance between them, she captured his lips.

Without a word, they made their way towards the bed. The stranger had her disrobed within minutes, and he knew how to use every part of his body to fulfil her.

In the middle of the night, Sara woke. Turning to her side, she watched the stranger sleep. Shit, I don't even know his name. I don't know anything about him. Suddenly ashamed of herself, she pulled her clothes on. Leaving a short note, and 20 that would get him a cab to the University, she left him sleeping.

The look of surprise on her roommates face would have been funny if she weren't feeling so guilty about leaving the guy at the motel. Cleaning up in the bathroom, she rushed to the lecture hall.

Moving to the front of the hall, she took a seat and prepared herself for the lecture. The Professor who usually took the class stepped up to the podium. "If you'd all like to settle down now. I'll introduce our guest speaker for today. Dr Gil Grissom. He's a Forensic Entomologist, and has extensive field experience."

Sara watched in anticipation. She'd been looking forward to this lecture for weeks. She really should have known who was going to walk out onto the podium. He'd told her last night that he was guest lecturing at Stanford. At least she had a name to the face though.

He paused ever so slightly as he recognised her, but then flowed nicely into an intriguing run down of crime scene procedure.

After the lecture, she smiled shyly and waited for the rest of the students to ask their questions and leave. Finally as the last student walked up the aisle, she turned to him.

"Sorry about leaving this morning Dr Grissom."

"That's okay, it was a bit of a strange situation we found our selves in last night. Please be assured though it's not a regular practice of mine," he said as they walked toward the door.

"Me neither." She assured him. "About what you were saying up there though. I think it's quite possibly the most interesting lecture I've ever heard."

Gil smiled. She'd known him for less than twenty-four hours, but already that smile enchanted her. They walked and talked for hours. Gil extended his stay for two more days. They didn't sleep together again, but they did talk for hours on end, mostly about forensics. She was fascinated with the process of letting the evidence prove the theory, and convict the criminal.

The days came to an end all too quickly for Sara. They exchanged phone numbers, and addresses, promising to keep in touch.

As the weeks passed, Sara thought about Gil often almost calling, but never having the courage. She wrote a few letters, but finally decided to just send him a post card saying hi, and letting him know she was enrolling in the criminalistics class.

Six weeks after Gil had gone, Sara realised with a shock that she was pregnant. Having not slept with anyone either before or after Gil, she knew he was the father. A cold fear swept through her. How would she tell him? Should she tell him at all? No! She got herself into this and she would take care of whatever happened.

It was a lonely time, and Sara was thankful for the few friends she had to get her through it. She managed to complete the year, before her son was born, and was lucky to find a Police Department that was looking for a part time junior criminalist.

The years passed, and she settled into her routine. She still exchanged letters with Grissom, and now that they both had computers, they would e-mail each other frequently. She never told him about his son.

On a warm morning in July, she got a call from Grissom asking her to come to Las Vegas to help her with an investigation. She readily agreed. Her fiancé, who usually looked after Ryan, would be away on business, and there was no other alternative but to take her six-year-old son with her.

Landing in Las Vegas, she went straight to the Crime Lab, with Ryan in tow. Quickly checking in, and making sure her son would be well looked after, she grabbed a kit and made her way out to the Hotel Monaco.

It was so good to see him again. She'd missed him more than she ever thought she could have. Even though she was in love with her fiancé Brandon Quinton she missed the short intense relationship she'd had with Gil.

They fell into the comfortable camaraderie they'd shared so many years ago. Sara received her instructions and went to investigate Warrick Brown.

Later that day, she came around the corner to find her son in Grissom's office looking at his pet tarantula. "Ryan honey, come on out of there."

He looked at her and smiled, a miniature version of his father. As he lingered over the spider, Gil came around the corner. Ryan finally turned toward his mother, and Gil saw the child version of himself.

Stopping suddenly, Grissom's mind stopped processing everything. He looked at Sara and saw the answer to his unasked question. Finally grabbing Ryan's hand, Sara rushed him out to the break-room. The young man whose name was Mick, or Nick was there drinking a coffee.

"Excuse me, do you think you could look after my son for a moment?"

Nick looked up in surprise. "Huh?" He saw the child next to the CSI who'd been bought in to investigate Warrick.

"Uh, sure."

Sara knelt down to talk to her son. "Hey sweetie, I've got to go talk to someone. Stay with…" she looked up at Nick.

"Nick Stokes."

"Nick, and I'll be back really soon."

"Sure Mommy," he said cheerfully enough. Nick smiled at the confident youngster. He had his mother's skin tone, and hair colour, but the facial features were vaguely familiar.

Sara rushed back the way she'd fled minutes earlier. Grissom was in his office, sitting in his chair. He looked up as she entered the office.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"What difference would it have made?" she replied taking a seat in front of his desk.

"He's my son."

She nodded. "Yes he is, but he has a father. I'm very much in love with him, and we'll be married in January."

Grissom wasn't sure how he felt, he was angry that she hadn't told him, but he also knew it had been her choice.

"I want to have a role in his life."

"Not right now. Wait til he's older, and understands a little better. He has your mind you know. For a six year old, he's well above an eight year olds IQ level. As you saw, he loves the creepy crawlies too. Had a hell of a time keeping him away from them when he was learning to walk."

Gil smiled. "My mom had the same problem."

"Listen, I'll be finished here in a few days, then I'll be flying back to San Francisco. I'll contact you when you can come and see Ryan. He'll be thrilled to have someone to explain the bugs to him."

Grissom nodded. It was more than he would have asked for and he was happy that he'd have the opportunity to know his son.

* * *

I have included the lyrics to the song just below.

**This story is finished and complete. There will be no more. Will probably write another songfic soon though.**

**All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You by Heart **

It was a rainy night when  
he came into sight  
Standing by the road, no umbrella,  
no coat  
So I pulled up along side and  
I offered him a ride  
He accepted with a smile  
so we drove for a while  
I didn't ask him his name,  
this lonely boy in the rain  
Fate tell me it's right,  
is this love at first sight

All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will  
You want me too  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

So we found this hotel,  
it was a place I knew well  
We made magic that night.  
Oh, he did everything right  
He brought the woman out of me,  
so many times, easily  
And in the morning when he woke all  
I left him was a note  
I told him  
"I am the flower you are the seed"  
We walked in the garden  
we planted a tree  
Don't try to find me,  
please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory,  
you'll always be there

All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

Oh, oooh, we made love  
Love like strangers  
All night long  
We made love

Then it happened one day,  
we came round the same way  
You can imagine his surprise  
when he saw his own eyes  
I said "please, please understand  
I'm in love with another man  
And what he couldn't give me  
was the one little thing that you can"

All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will, you want me too

All night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long


End file.
